


I like you

by vania3011, xuhaovt



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Kissing, M/M, alternative universe, junan, junyan, wenyanwen, yanjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vania3011/pseuds/vania3011, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuhaovt/pseuds/xuhaovt
Summary: Jun and Yanan have been best friends for a long time but it seems like it's time to ŕe-define their friendship.





	I like you

Everything started on a cloudy day in his first year of elementary school. Yanan headed over excitedly toward the classroom that the woman at the front office, who had very pretty hair by the way, directed him to. He couldn’t wait to make new friends and put to practice everything he learned on the Korean language.

Being Chinese, the small boy had lived in his native country until he was 6 when his father received a promotion that required his stay in Korea and the man didn’t have any other choice but to fly out with his whole family. It was then that Yanan began learning Korean, dedicating himself to it for the whole year.

Now, at the age of 7, and without a single friend in the country, he didn’t have any other wish but to meet other kids of his age and to play with them.

Knocking on the door once for permission, Yanan turned the doorknob and entered the room. The room was relatively small compared to his new bedroom, which by the way, was huge for a small child, but he would realize that later.

He took in every detail of the room, from the teacher’s desk in front of the big green chalkboard, to the student desks arranged in pairs. The boards on the wall with papers stuck to them and the flowerpots that adorned the corners of the windows. At the back of the room there were two big pieces of furniture with shelves in them, Yanan figured it was where he was supposed to put his materials.

The teacher received him with a big smile. “Nice to meet you An, your parents have told me a lot about you,” Yanan nodded, “You must be nervous to start, you arrived very early. The first kids should be here in a few minutes, come, sit with me,” she patted the desk next to her, “I’ll present them to you when they get here.”

And that’s how it went; little by little, more and more kids arrived, some smaller than others, some girls with pigtails, others with their hair down, some boys had hats on and others didn’t. The teacher told him their names as they arrived and took their seats. Nevertheless, Yanan was a little lost, he wasn’t used to Korean names, some of them mixed together and he was afraid of saying them wrong. He continued to listen in silence until one name got his attention.

“Junhui, Wen Junhui. Oh! You’ll get along great with him, he’s Chinese too, I’m sure you two will be great friends, he’s a very responsible boy, a little restless but very sweet,” the teacher commented. “Look over there, Lee Jihoon is coming in, he’s a calm boy like you, he likes music and he’s almost always staying after school with me while he waits for his parents, he can be a good friend for you too.” Yanan was frozen in his seat, he wanted to remember every single one of their names and talk to them with confidence, but it was still a little hard for him to speak fluidly. What if he offended them or they made fun of him?

The teacher continued, mostly to calm him. “Well, ideally they’ll all be your friends but we can’t rush things, we’ll go little by little. Yes?”

“Yes”

  
  


¤

“Well done, the presentation, kids, I expect everyone to make him feel comfortable and to welcome him.”

The teacher gave him a small push.

He looked at his classmates and bowed. “Thank you, I hope I can get along with all of you.” 

“Well, since An is new, I think it’ll be a good idea to assign him a guide, someone who can help him if he doesn’t understand something. Do any of you want to volunteer?”

To her surprise, about four kids raised their hands.

“That’s what I like to see kids, always wanting to help.” The teacher looked at the kids for a few seconds before talking. “Junhui I hope I can count on you to make sure An is comfortable being over here.”

The little one described before as Junhui let out a smile. “Yes teacher, I’m going to help him like you helped me when I first got here.” He looked at Yanan and moved forward to his side to take him by the hand. “Come, sit with me.”

Yanan only nodded and returned the smile timidly while he allowed him to take him to one of the desks.

“Let’s start class…”

Junhui whispered when they were seated, “You’re really Chinese?” Yanan whispered in response, “Yes.”

“Great then when we talk in Chinese nobody will understand us, it’ll be like a secret between us two, like a code only we understand,” he clapped softly, noticeably excited. He put his head on the desk, looking at Yanan. “You don’t like the idea?”

Yanan waved his hands in opposition. “It’s not that, I like it, I’m just not used to talking so much, but, I want a lot of friends.” Jun formed an “O” with his mouth. “Sorry, I must’ve scared you, some people say I talk too much, but I don’t think I do, do you?”

“What?” He couldn’t understand him, the boy had spoken too quickly.

Junhui took his hand and blinked. “You’re really cute, we’ll be good friends.”

  
  
  


¤

  
  
  


“I love you,” murmured Junhui against his neck.

It was his last day of upper secondary school and they were both sitting on Yanan’s bed, looking at the album of photos from when they were kids. Jun, who was now brown-haired, was supporting his chin on Yanan’s shoulder while he hugged him from behind.

“I love you too, but you’re wrinkling up my shirt,” murmured Yanan, concentrated on the photos in his hands.

Jun pouted and removed himself from him, crossing his arms. “Look at yourself rebelling, in those pictures you looked so adorable following me everywhere. Now you’re rejecting me for a shirt,” he said, turning his back on his blond friend.

“Mhm, whatever you say, if you’re leaving already close the door, it’s a little cold and I still have to change my pants before I go to the party, I guess I’ll see you there.”

The brunet grunted unhappily, ready to really leave. He stood up without looking back and took a step forward before he was pulled back to the bed, falling on his back. Yanan’s hand wrapped around his wrist.

“I wasn’t being serious, you know I would never let you go alone,” the blond said as he climbed atop him. “And you know I would never prioritize a shirt over you,” he whispered before hugging him, at the same time crushing him. Jun had to move him onto his side while he allowed him to hug him.

“I know but you made me feel sad,” he patted his back, since his arm was the only thing he could move with all of his weight on him.

They had grown into tall and handsome young men. Yanan a little taller and with a more athletic body shape than Jun who was more slender. Jun also had a perfectly tan skin tone, while Yanan had white and pale skin, like a porcelain doll.

“Don’t get upset,” Yanan continued, hiding his face in the other’s neck. “You don’t look good when you’re sad.” Jun tried to get up but Yanan didn’t let him, laughing as he looked into his eyes. “I’m joking, you always look beautiful and you know it.”

“Yes I know,” Junhui averted his gaze due to the close proximity of his friend’s face. He appeared somewhat nervous in Yanan’s eyes.

“What’s wrong? Look at me.”

The brunet laughed softly before replying, “Your breath is hitting my eyes.”

They both laughed, still in each other’s arms. They hadn’t separated when the door opened.

His mother entered the room, “An, you left your jacket i… Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t… you and Jun,” She stumbled over her words then dropped the jacket and covered her eyes. “We need to talk,” she said before quickly leaving the room.

The two boys who had frozen in place upon the scene, began laughing.

“Mom, it’s not what you think!” The shout was heard all the way in the kitchen, where the woman breathed laboriously, supporting herself on the fridge.

  
  
  


¤

  
  


Dinner was a bit uncomfortable, Jun and Yanan sitting on one side of the table while the parents of the latter sat across them.

“And we’re modern parents, it’s the 21st century, we’re not opposed to the idea of our son finding happiness in another man… Are you sure you have nothing to tell us?” Yanan’s mother said, taking her husband’s hand.

Yanan denied it, softly shaking his head, “Mom, dad, we already told you we were just playing, it was a misunderstanding. We don’t have that kind of relationship.”

Jun replied, “It’s true, we’re just friends, sometimes we go overboard with the skinship but it’s only because I love him so much.” He wrapped himself around Yanan, “Your son is very adorable, but I don’t like him that way.”

“And you’re very huggable, but I don’t like you that way either.”

  
  


¤

  
  


“If it becomes too late or if you drink too much, get a taxi. Junhui, like always I trust you to bring back my son complete and without a scratch on him. And you, An, I trust you to bring back my Junhui in the same form.” She gave them both a kiss on the cheek and they both left the house.

“They like each other,” she whispered, looking at her husband.

The man turned his gaze. “They already told you no, and no is no.” She signaled her disapproval with her hands. “I’m telling you, they like each other, they just haven’t realized it yet. I know my son very well, he has my tastes.”

“Yes, whatever you say, just let the boys live. If he brings home a girlfriend or boyfriend that’s not Junhui, you’re going to have to eat your words.”

  
  


¤

  
  


The farewell party was one of the most important events for young adults of age 18 who planned on becoming university students.

It was the end of their previous life and the start of a new one. A sacred ritual where they would be able to create relationships with other students with the same aspirations in life, a place where they could be themselves without restriction.

“I heard you want to go to Hanyang,” Seungcheol, one of his classmates asked from his seat, while he took a sip from his beer.

Jun nodded, “I wanted to study Performing Arts and Yanan is going for Social Studies, our admission letters were already accepted.” He took a sip of his drink. He was sitting with Yanan, a few other friends around him.

Seungcheol smiled, “Cool, I’m going for Physical Education, it’ll be good while I become a professional athlete.”

Choi Seungcheol was one of his friends from school although they weren’t that close like Joshua or Jihoon, the latter of which whom the black-haired boy was dating. He was someone he could talk to for a while. And seemed likely someone he’d come across frequently.

Yanan laid his head on Jun’s shoulder and drank a little from his cup, since his own was empty. “Jihoon was applying for music, did that influence your decision?”

“You guessed it. Things are getting serious between us. We were thinking about it and we think it’s best we move in together, you know, as a couple.”

Everyone’s eyes landed on the black-haired boy in response to what he had said.

“I congratulate you,” Jun said while he stood up and took Yanan’s cup. “I’m going to get more beer, I’ll be back.”

Yanan stretched himself out in his seat upon feeling the seat empty next to him. Someone clearing their throat caught his attention. “And how are things with Junhui? Did he break your alarm yet?” asked Choi.

The blond declined, “He took out the batteries once he arrived, I set the alarm on my phone. Though it’s really hard to wake him up, I always have to set it 15 minutes early because he won’t let me go when I want to turn it off.”

“He gets up to go to your bed?” Another one of his classmates, Seokmin, asked.

“No… we sleep in the same bed.” Everyone’s gaze turned towards him. “It’s not what you guys think, we were going to buy him a blow-up mattress but the first night he stayed over, he slept in my bed, it was more comfortable and practical that way. We got used to it.”

A few months back, Jun had moved into Yanan’s house because the university was a lot closer there. The original plan was to rent out an apartment but of course Yanan’s mother didn’t let him. She had said that Yanan’s room had enough space for the both of them and that it would be a waste of money, she managed to convince Jun’s parents who were already dealing with the educational expenses of their second son.

One of the boys next to Seungcheol, who was nicknamed Wonho, spoke, “Then you’re not going out or anything like that? Because Jun is really attractive and I’d like to… you know, ask him out.”

He was stunned for a few seconds. He didn’t know how to reply. “Uhm… I don’t, I wouldn’t know what to tell you. You would have to tell him.”

“Yeah but you’re his best friend. You would be able to tell me if he goes for men,” Wonho shrugged.

“I don’t know. We’ve never talked about that,” he pressed his lips into a straight line, “Neither has he told me about liking anybody.”

“Who hasn’t told you that they like somebody?” Jun returned, taking his seat again, he set down Yanan’s cup and laid back on his chest, he was seemingly more drunk than when he left. “They offered me a little bit of vodka and it wasn’t that bad.”

“Wonho was asking me something,” he gestured towards the one he named.

Jun looked at him and bowed his head, “Wonho?”

“Yes, me,” the man stood up, “Junhui I’d like to talk to you about something if it’s not a bother.”

Jun gave him a curious look, the boy was older and had a body that was worked hard for, much too muscular he would say, but for some reason he seemed interesting. He wouldn’t lose anything talking to him.

He nodded and followed him into a hallway in the house, where there weren't very many people. A quieter place.

“How are you, do you like the party?”

“The drinks and the music are good but I feel like there’s too many people, it’s a little hot. What about you?”

“Good, good…” An uncomfortable silence arose between them.

“Look, I like you, do you want to go out with me?” 

The confession took him by surprise, without any kind of preparation. He looked at the man before him nervously, lots of thoughts running through his head.

“I’m not gay,” he said, gaze towards the floor as he gently chewed on his lip. “I’m sorry, I’ve never had a boy confess to me, I wouldn’t know what else to tell you.”

“Ah…” Wonho ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. “No, don’t worry, it’s the alcohol, sometimes it gives me so much courage I forget to act sanely.” He kept his gaze on him for another few seconds. “Even so, I like you, if you ever want to, try with another guy, just look for me.”

“Uh, okay, I think… I’ll get back to the other boys,” Jun motioned towards his friends. “I’ll see you around?” He walked quickly and distanced himself before he could hear his response. 

When he returned, he sat a little further away from Yanan.

“What’s wrong?” Yanan whispered.

“Nothing, everything’s fine,” he smiled weakly.

“What did Wonho tell you?”

Jun avoided the question and got to his feet. “I want to dance, come on Yanan, let’s go dance.”

  
  
  


¤

  
  
  


The welcome party was an unforgettable night. They had arrived just in time to dance with their friends, the night was young and cups of liquor were passed between them. The music was loud and people laughed at nothing.

“You’re really drunk, it’s probably a good idea to go home,” Yanan yelled over the loud noise.

Jun refused. “I don’t want to, I still haven’t gotten to spin the bottle, come on,” he tried to drag his friend with him.

“Wen Junhui, what do you want to play that for? You’re already really drunk.”

“I want to make sure of something,” was the only thing the brunet said before going to the small circle that was formed on the floor and sitting down.

Yanan gave up and went to sit at a couch nearby.

The bottle spun and spun. It stopped and pointed out boys and girls who laughed before kissing, some soft pecks and other kisses more intense. Yanan was able to recognize some faces. Wonho and Seokmin were in the circle as well and an unrecognizable feeling washed over his body upon seeing Jun next to them.

Jun wanted to make sure of something?

The bottle stopped once again. It pointed out Junhui and a smaller girl, he closed his eyes when his friend rose on his knees to kiss her. He didn’t want to watch, he felt uncomfortable. The kiss seemed to only last a couple of seconds because when he opened his eyes they had spun the bottle again.

Maybe he should be calling for a taxi? He concentrated on his phone for a few minutes and when he looked at the game again, Wonho had Junhui’s wrists pinned against the ground while he ducked down to kiss him. His friend had his eyes closed but he didn’t appear to be resisting. He seemed somewhat confused but after a few seconds he pulled out his wrist from his grip and pushed away the muscular boy.

Yanan acted on impulse. He walked over to Junhui and pulled him off the floor, taking him by the arm and leading him to the front door. “You’re definitely too drunk, we’re leaving.”

Jun didn’t say anything. He followed behind Yanan then stayed still until the taxi arrived.

When they got home they went directly to the room. The blonde didn’t say a word and went to the bathroom to wash up before going to sleep. Junhui on the other hand, wrapped himself up in the blankets on the bed like a cocoon.

When Yanan came back to the room he attempted to lie down but found nothing to cover himself with. Determined to get another blanket as to not wake Junhui up, he stood up. A hand stopped him.

“Yanan… don’t leave,” Jun’s voice was weak.

The taller one ducked down to look at his friend’s face. He had glossy eyes and a few tears were streaming down his face. A pair of hands pulled him closer and he felt a soft pressure on his lips before Jun covered himself up again.

Did he kiss him?

He laid down next to him and waited for him to uncover himself and talk. It took a few minutes but he did it. Jun wrapped him up next to him and buried his face in his chest while he cried. Meanwhile Yanan gently brushed his hand through his hair.

“I think I like men.”

He swallowed with some difficulty before speaking. Junhui’s hands gripped his back. “There’s nothing wrong with that, you don’t need to cry about that.”

The older mumbled as he buried himself further into his shirt, “I’m scared, I don’t want you to look at me differently.”

“Why would I look at you differently? You’re the same person, my friend, my brother Wen Junhui,” he tried to calm him.

“But I kissed you, I’m sorry.” Jun lifted his head to look up at him.

“It’s not the first time you kiss me, it’s the same thing, gay or not,” this time it was Yanan who took his face in his hand, “Unless you feel uncomfortable, you can stop doing it, it’ll be hard since I’m so handsome but I can’t oppose.”

Jun gave him a look, “I only kissed you once so you would stop begging for someone to give you your first kiss! Tonight’s was just a test. Don’t think so highly of yourself either.”

Yanan pulled him back into his chest, immobilizing him. “You kissed me to make sure you liked men, I feel special.”

“You should be. You’re the only boy I’ve kissed twice.”

The minutes passed in silence until Yanan spoke once again. “Then Wonho… do you plan on going out with him?”

Jun lifted himself up on his elbows, and exhaled, his breath hitting Yanan’s. “How do you know he confessed to me?” Yanan shrugged, Jun continued, “I don’t think so, he seems really experienced and his kiss at the party freaked me out a little, his lips are too rough for me.”

“Then you only like mine,” the blond laughed.

Jun didn’t laugh, he gave him a serious look before replying. “I think so.”

Yanan realized the sincerity in his words and cleared his throat, “Do you want to test it?”

“Can I?” asked his friend, a little nervous. Yanan nodded, trying not to give it much significance.

When their lips connected, they both stayed still, not knowing what to do. He felt Jun shaking against his body so he hugged him so he wouldn’t scared.

They began to move their lips. Jun placed small pecks on his upper lip before returning to the kiss. Yanan didn’t know what to do, his mind was somewhere else while the heat spread through their bodies and the kisses became longer and deeper. Each time they gave more and more.

Eventually, Jun pulled back, burying his face into his neck, breathing almost as heavily as him.

“I think I’m gay too.” Jun tensed up against him upon hearing him.

They distanced themselves slowly and lifted the blanket to cover themselves.

“I like kissing you,” said the tan one, “is that bad?”

Yanan covered his face, too embarrassed to look at him. “No, I like when you kiss me.”

_ Silence _

The only noise that could be heard in the room was the loud beating of their hearts.

  
  
  


¤

  
  
  


Two days after this discovery, everything was still just as uncomfortable. They tried to avoid the topic as much as they could, going about their lives normally, but without any unnecessary closeness.

Things finally advanced when that night, Yanan’s parents left to a wedding of an aunt of which the blonde had never heard of.

They were alone, having dinner in front of the television when Jun found the courage to bring it up. The thoughts in his head eating him up.

“About the other night…” he bit his lip nervously. “Should we talk about it?”

Yanan put his empty plate down on the table, looking at him.

The brunet put his plate down as well and grabbed a pillow to put it over the other’s face. “Don’t just stay like that, say something,” he said while lightly hitting his friend. “You’re making me even more nervous.”

“I’m scared,” confessed the taller one once his face was free of the pillow. “I don’t want to hurt you, I couldn’t handle losing you.”

Jun sighed. “I don’t want that either. But everytime I see you I get the urge to hug you, to kiss you and, ah!”

“I think I’m gonna go crazy.”

Yanan watched him walk to the kitchen with his plate and return empty-handed. Though he stayed standing in front of him.

“And if… we tried it? I don’t know, just to see if it’ll work out and if it doesn’t go well we can always go back to being friends,” the blond said, looking at his interlaced fingers.

Jun moved closer. “I don’t know, if you want? I don’t want you to just do it for me… do you really like me?”

“I think I’ve always liked you. I had just never given it any thought,” Yanan commented.

The older took a deep breath. “Then, could I kiss you right now?” he held back a smile.

Yanan lifted his gaze, meeting his, “Yes.”

He didn’t wait any longer to throw himself atop the boy in front of him and laid him back down on the couch underneath him.

Their lips connected once again while Jun combed his fingers through his hair and Yanan’s fingers traced figures onto his back.

They didn’t notice when the front door was carefully closed by Yanan’s mother, who smiled from ear to ear before returning to the car with her husband.

“Forget it, I’ll borrow a charger. I don’t want to interrupt them.”

“What, what happened?” asked the man, curious about the look on his wife’s face.

“I was right, it’s the only thing I’ll say.”

  
  
  


TRANSLATOR NOTE: Thank you everyone for reading this! I hope you all enjoyed this cute story as much as I did. I decided to translate this in order to help give it all the attention it TRULY deserved. Please keep supporting junan/wenyanwen and also feel free to read some of my own junan au’s! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Please support this beautiful couple, wenyanwen is really cute <3  
> Thank you so much xuhaosvt for translate this <3 Please support her stories too, she's amazing <3


End file.
